


At the Table

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [101]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Logan is interrupted by the goings on of everyone else.
Relationships: Logan & Remus and Roman & Remy & Thomas & Virgil
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 8





	At the Table

Logan was sitting at the kitchen table simply drinking from a mug and reading from one of his textbooks on the material for that day.

The kitchen was silent as Logan was always the first to get up, but it definitely wouldn’t be like that for long.

On cue, the calvary began to thunder down the stairs, oblivious to the absolute cacophony they inspired 

By the tones of their voices, at least two of them were arguing about something, but over the footsteps, Logan couldn’t make out what was said.

Logan huffed.

He had a long morning ahead of him.


End file.
